rebirthing
by manic the hedgehog
Summary: a songfic to the song rebirthing by skillet... begins with Sauske and Naruto's reuniting at the beginning of the shippuuden and then goes my own way sasunaru rated T to be safe though i really dont think it needs to be


Naru shippuuden based

**Well here is another oneshot for you guys its another sasunaru one and yeah I was listening to the song and it inspired me for this story **

**Song: skillet . rebirthing **

**Anime: Naruto shippuuden **

**I own nothing TT **

**Dedicated to: JNEWWE as I owe her one and cos I can dedicate it to her :P**

**Hope this cheers u up since I know u have been down lately **

…**X…X…X…**

**I lie here paralytic inside this soul  
screaming for you till my throat is numb**

Naruto ran down the dimly lit corridors the only sounds his feet hitting the tiled floor and his ragged breathing he slammed open a door to find nothing on the other side and so he ran off to the next one his team mates completing the same process somewhere in the base

"Where are you" Naruto breathed out his last word becoming a scream "SASUKE" as soon as the word left his lips the next thing he heard was a huge explosion…

**I wanna break out  
I need a way out**

Naruto ran out into the sunlight he stopped short when he reached Sakura who was staring forward his head turning as he heard his name uttered

"Naruto" he turned to see Sasuke the one who has claimed to be his best friend then tried to kill him even as he thought this flashbacks of the battle that commenced at the valley of the end the last time he had seen the raven flashing before his eyes…

**  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this Womb I'm suffocating**

Naruto still didn't believe that Sasuke had done what he had still believed that somewhere was the raven haired best friend he had had back in the days when they had first became ninja

**Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died**

Naruto took in a deep breath Sasuke's mere presence there filling him up with feelings he couldn't describe Sasuke was so close one arm around his shoulders and talking to him asking why he was there when he should be training to become the hockage he so aspired to become…

Even Sasuke felt the pain of their last meeting the battle of when he had left Naruto lying there unconscious so close to death he was surprised to find him here now alive and well though he would never admit it he would have greatly missed the blonde his emotions had long ago been bottled up hidden away from prying eyes from where those eyes could get in and hurt him because of the bonds he so longed to have with the others Naruto especially…

**Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love, wanna live for you and me  
Breathe for the first time now I come alive somehow  
Rebirthing now  
I wanna live my life, wanna give you everything  
Breathe for the first time now I come alive somehow  
Right now  
Right now**

Nothing made any sense to them anymore once again Sasuke found themselves face to face once again Naruto was begging Sasuke to come back with him the flooding sense of déjà vu flooding through them both.

"Why" was all Sasuke asked hiding a smile at the confused look on Naruto's face

"Why do you go so far for me?" he asked,

"Because Sasuke you are… your…" Naruto's face was dusted with a beautiful shade of pink he took in a beep breath scrunched up his eyes and sighed as he sensed Sasuke walking off

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU TEME" he screamed, of all the things Sasuke was expecting it wasn't that, he stopped mid step turning around his face holding a guarded look to it not wanting to believe what had just being said his hand closed around the handle of his katana as he frowned now…

**I lie here lifeless in this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause I'm ready to**

Sasuke was nothing short of confused he felt every mental wall he had ever put up crumbling at the mere sounds of those words coming from the blonde idiot he didn't know what to think his hand fell off his katana and faster than even his own mind could process the information he was running forward crushing Naruto in a bone crunching hug his lips smashing onto Naruto's the kiss was sloppy and rushed but every feeling was poured into it and they only broke apart when the need for air became a problem… **  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this Womb I'm suffocating**

**  
Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died**

****

Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love, wanna live for you and me  
Breathe for the first time now I come alive somehow  
Rebirthing now  
I wanna live my life, wanna give you everything  
Breathe for the first time now I come alive somehow  
(I come alive somehow)

**  
Bridge  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again**

Sasuke was now not going to refuse going back he wanted his life back the one he had with Naruto he had returned with the blonde and the two told Tsunade everything she accepted his back into the village…**  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in**

the kiss was intoxicating and he wanted more but he didn't dare try anything he would wait for ever for him… **  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside**

its all new so anti climatic he lies dead before me with Naruto's help I have finally killed Itachi but its so anti climatic I feel something inside I hint of sadness he was my only living relative left I turn away from his body and walk off to Naruto**  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end**

im a little fearful of peoples reactions when they find out a lot of information all at once for example the hockage has just felt it necessary to tell the whole village I had killed Itachi that didn't bother me but when she then put my and Naruto's relationship that had now being going strong for the three months that I had been back for I feared the reactions I was going to receive…**  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside**

but the fear fell away when I felt Naruto's gentle squeeze on my hand reasureing me and I finally felt something inside something I loved feeling… love.**  
Tell me when I'll feel alive**

and now I feel alive again…

…**X…X…X…**

**well that's it you guys know what to do **  
**until next time **

**Manic the hedgehog **


End file.
